Heat sinks are usually used in electronic devices for dissipating heat generated by electronic elements of the electronic devices. Such a heat sink may include two pieces of copper foil. Each piece of copper foil includes a surface defining at least one groove. Two surfaces of the two pieces of copper foil are secured to each other, to cause the at least one groove to define at least one cavity for receiving a cooling medium.